


雪夜

by feowna



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feowna/pseuds/feowna
Summary: 小短打。基于一次在彼得堡上学路上和一个长得巨像猫猫的叔叔擦肩而过的愉悦回忆食用愉快~(=^‥^)ノ
Relationships: Big Boss/Ocelot (Metal Gear)
Kudos: 1





	雪夜

干冷的寒风东一下西一下吹得毫无章法，胡乱抽在人脸上，抽得生疼。天色早在两个小时前就已经完全黑了下去，站岗的守卫缩在照明灯下瑟瑟发抖。没了伏特加和茶炊，苏联人发现喀布尔的冬天比西伯利亚的还要难熬。  
结束了工作的亚当正朝自己的住处走去，冷风里的小冰碴子灌进领口缝隙，他打了个颤，抖掉落在围巾上已经结了壳的雪。亚当路过那个缩在路灯下的站岗士兵，离他不远处有一小群巡逻队在火堆旁开小差。  
亚当吸了吸鼻子，嘴巴呼出的热气扑在脸上，在睫毛和胡须上挂了一层冰。他不得不保持比平时更快的眨眼频率才能让眼睛免于干涩和睫毛被冻住的困境。  
这已经是第八个年头了，他想。当初零点通过电话提出这个“请求”时，亚当答应得没有半点犹豫——零点根本不需要问他会不会拒绝，这是“他”，也是亚当自己的愿望。他那完美的忠诚几乎可以用“虔诚”来形容。  
但少校没有告诉他究竟要等多久。一年？还是两年？亚当毫无概念。他不知道约翰究竟要在那个医院里躺多久，也不知道他还会不会醒来，所有这一切都仿佛隐没于秘不可测的黑海深处，在波涛中摇摆不定。尽管如此，亚当依旧相信这条看似没有尽头的路，不过是灯还没开罢了。  
上次去探望约翰的时候他看起来很好，脸上几乎看不出来有任何伤口，为了透气，绷带也早就拆下了。  
那次亚当多坐了一会，他盯着约翰的脸，寻求某种暗示，并希望这暗示能够告诉他路的尽头究竟是什么，会是怎样一番景象。但就如同八年间成百上千次的失望，这次的希冀也落了空。约翰依旧平稳地睡着，眼皮一动不动，像一尊会呼吸的雕塑。亚当轻轻摇了摇头，他不喜欢这样的约翰，脆弱得随便什么人都能杀死他。  
走之前亚当换掉了花瓶里那些蔫掉的百合，俯下身用嘴唇碰了碰约翰温热的额头。  
快从梦里醒来吧。他默然道。

一辆GAZ打着大灯轰轰隆隆驶过关卡，打破了军营里短暂的平静。吉普上下来一群有说有笑的士兵，他们谈论阿富汗的女人们、严酷的冬天爷爷和家乡的回忆。  
他们与亚当擦肩而过时，其中一个黑发男子正在与同伴讨论着什么。他看起来莫约三十上下，一米八九左右，留着一脸黑色的胡茬。  
茫茫风雪夜中他看到十年前那场不算体面的初次见面，尝到嘴里血的酸楚和腥味，感受到他有力的手和炯炯目光，听到他低沉的笑声，闻到他身上的烟草味。  
亚当一愣，约翰的名字脱口而出。  
但那不可能是他。  
“少校同志！”男子和他的同伴刷地一下把手抬到额角，他看起来很困惑，不确定少校是否在叫他。“您刚刚叫...我吗？”  
亚当恨不得一巴掌拍醒自己。  
“不好意思，把您认成其他人了。”他摇摇头，向男子表示歉意。“今晚很冷，快回去休息吧。”  
士兵们没有多问，再次向少校同志表示敬意，一窝蜂往相反的方向去了。  
亚当往自己的住处走去，他的呼吸在灯光下结成白雾，又凝结成水珠挂在嘴边胡须上。  
太冷了。

**Author's Note:**

> 俄国人通常用вы称呼陌生人，中文里译作“您”，所以让猫猫对下级用了敬称  
> 感谢观看！


End file.
